Domino Effect
by LilPK
Summary: AU, Charlie is kidnapped when he is nine in front of his big brother. If he had just taken Charlie's hand, maybe this wouldn't have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Don sighed as he entered the house removing his jacket as he walked in, and tossing it on a chair.

"Dad, I'm home."

Don shuffled through the mail in his hand while walking into the kitchen, he dropped the mail on the counter. There was a hot lasagna cooling on the stove. He glanced around and noticed the lights on up stairs. He took the steps two at a time then stopped, slowly he entered the room where the light spilled from. It was a child's room filled with toys and books but mostly little chalk boards and different educational books. Don swallowed difficultly, his father was sitting in the middle of the room looking at pictures that where spread around him from a large box. Alan looked up and gave Don a sad smile.

"He would have just turned twenty." His voice caught and Don knelt pulling his father into a hug. Don caught sight of the picture his father had been looking at. It was Charlie's first day of high school and it was the last day he was ever seen.

FLASHBACK

14 year old Don rolled his eyes as his mother shot yet another picture of his little brother.

Charlie was grinning and jumping with excitement his curls dancing as he jumped about excited to be going to school with his big brother.

Mrs. Eppes smiled at them both.

"Now Donnie you make sure Charlie doesn't' get lost and hold his hand when you cross the street."

Don just nodded with another eye roll and grabbed Charlie's hand pulling him down the sidewalk and towards the high school, but as soon as they were out of sight of the house he released Charlie's hand. Charlie trailed behind him chattering away until they reached a cross walk were he grabbed for Don's hand. Don scowled, but took Charlie's hand and they walked across.

As soon as they reached the school Don tried to get rid of Charlie, but it turned out that they shared a few classes and Charlie always tried to sit next to him. Don was seething with annoyance by the end of the day having heard all the remarks behind his back about stupid Don needing his baby brother to help him.

Don was just glad it was finally over. He grabbed his back pack and left quickly barely giving Charlie time to catch up.

They reached the street and Charlie grabbed for his hand again, but this time Don lifted his hand way.

"Leave me alone! Stop being such a baby if your old enough to go to my school you can cross on your own!"

Don quickly ran across the street and started walking. He waited to hear Charlie's footsteps following his, but there was nothing. Don winced realizing that Charlie was probable crying, he started to turn.

The sound of squealing tires screeching to a stop filled his ears and he turned.

"DONNIE!"

Don was frozen as he watched two men grab his little brother. Then he was running, but it was too late. The car pulled way with Charlie in the back.

END FLASHBACK

Don took a shuddered breath and closed his eyes to keep away the tears. It had been eleven years and they still hadn't found a body.

Don had been in the FBI long enough to realize that it was impossible for Charlie to still be alive.

"Come on Dad, Dinners getting cold."

The two Eppes men headed down the stairs.

Don's gaze passed over his mothers portrait. She had died in a car crash only a year ago driving home from he volunteer job at a soup kitchen, but she had in a way already died when Charlie was taken.

Don took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"So, lasagna."

**CCCCC**

**I was bored one day at school and this popped into my head, I don't think any one has ever written one like this. I don't know if I'll continue it or not, will see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric stepped out of the limo and grimaced at the sight of the warehouse. Its grungy appearance did little to help it. He slipped on his glasses with a sigh and stepped forward.

"Ric! I knew you'd come." A tall young man appeared from the door way, his features where dark but very clean cut.

Eric sighed and buttoned his suit jacket. "Markus, don't waste my time, you had something to show me."

Markus grinned and pulled out a notebook. "Always to the point huh Ric, take a look at this."

Eric glanced over the cover, it was a plain spiral notebook with only a name in the center.

**Charlie Eppes**

He flipped it open and glanced through the material, he raised an eye brow. "Impressive Markus, I wasn't aware that college students math notes where worth so much."

Markus smirked and led Eric to a door and opened it. "Your college student is in there."

Eric glanced at him bewildered before looking into the room, there lying on the bed was a young boy curled up in a ball.

Eric quickly looked back at Markus whose smirk had widened.

They stepped into the room and Markus shook the boy awake, he grabbed the notebook and took a pencil from his pocket and shoved them in to the boys hands.

He then stepped back and Eric watched as the boy quickly began scribbling away in the notebook and slowly a math formula began to take shape.

Eric turned to Markus.

"I've got some eager buyers, its not everyday you have a math genius on your hands. I'm starting at 1 mill."

Eric glanced at the boy, his eyes where red and blood shot and his hands where shaking as he wrote. Eric crouched down in front of the boy and snapped his fingers in front of the boy. Charlie gave no reaction.

Eric glanced back at Markus. "He's damaged, I wouldn't pay more then twenty thousand for him with all the money he'd cost. It takes a lot of money to hide a genius not to mention raise one and repair them."

Markus began to sputter. "20 thou! Why I've got at least six other eager buyers all eager for a piece of the boy, and not all of them want him for his genius."

Eric grimaced, he knew there was a reason he disliked Markus.

"You called me because you knew I was the only one who could afford him and get him out of the country and not squeal on you if anything happened. So, I'll pay you fifty thousand and that will be the end of it."

Markus frowned, he had hoped to get more for the boy, but Eric was right and it was a moderately fair price.

"Deal, he's all yours."

Eric pulled off his jacket and draped it over the boy who was still scribbling away in his notebook.

"Tell Dan to bring in the bag."

Markus nodded and headed out to the limo.

While Markus was retrieving Dan Eric studied Charlie. He was in some sort of shocked state and it seemed he only responded to numbers.

Markus reentered with Dan and the bag. From the bag Eric drew a small syringe and filled it with a drug. He kept his back to Charlie during this making sure Charlie didn't see the needle. When it was ready he crouched by Charlie and lifted up his shirt a bit before inserting the needle.

Charlie gasped and for a minute glanced up at him before quickly turning back to his numbers, but Eric had seen those eyes, so broken and pained. Barely a minute passed before Charlie collapsed on the bed asleep.

Eric threw the empty syringe away and motioned for Dan to take Charlie.

Eric then turned to Markus.

"Does e have any possessions?"

"Ya" Markus grabbed a ratty back pack from beside the door and handed it over.

Eric took it.

"Nice doing business with you Ric."

Markus fell dead to the ground a bullet hole in his head.

Eric stared down at his dead body. " May God not spare you for all you've done."

He then removed any trace of his DNA from the room and left.

**12345678910**

In his private jet Eric looked through the bag, it contained mostly books and paper, but he had discovered one precious item, a photograph. It was of Charlie and another boy, Eric guessed from the resemblance that it was an older brother.

He glanced at Charlie who was still asleep and curled up in one of the seats Erics Jacket still wrapped securely around him.

"Your with me now kid." And he slipped the picture into his pocket.

**12345678910**

**I decided to revise and redo so here it is and I don't know how far it will go, but enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don!"

Don turned

"Got a big tip, some really hot items are coming into town. Certain sources want us to watch them."

Don nodded and accepted the file.

"Eric Vazquez will be with them."

Don looked up.

His story was well around the office and almost everyone knew the case.

The trail of Charlie Eppes abduction had ended with the name Markus Graves who had had close connections with Vazquez a quiet millionaire who had shares with all parts of the black market and some mob groups.

"This is the first time he's been in the country in eleven years, I'm putting you on it but you mess up and I'll put you out so fast you'll get whip lash, are we understood."

"Yes sir!" Said Don

Vazquez was back, and he had the FBI right over his shoulder.

Don stood up.

"Alright people, we've got a new case. I want everything we've got on Eric Vazquez on my desk by tomorrow and I want to know his every move while he's here. If he takes two showers a day I want to know about it, if he has nightmares I want to know about it."

Don pulled from the file a large blow up of Vazquez and pinned it to the board.

"Let's get working people."

**12345678910PAST**

Eric glanced over Charlie who was standing in front of him.

He looked like a completely different person, he'd had a shower his hair cut and dressed in some new clothes that suited him very well.

Eric smiled and lightly pushed Charlie into a seat then took a seat across from him.

"Hello Charlie, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Eric Vazquez. Now I know that you've been through a lot, but that's all going to change now." He leaned forward and took Charlie's hands in his own. "You're a very special boy Charlie, and you need to be protected. So from now on your Charlie Vazquez my son and you won't tell any one who you are. If you do I won't be able to protect you from people like Graves." Charlie shivered.

Eric smiled and gave a comforting squeeze to Charlie's hands.

He stood and pulled Charlie to his feet keeping a hand securely around one of Charlie's, he led him into the adjoining room where four people where seated.

Eric motioned to each of them. "Charlie these will be your teachers for the next few years, Miss Dehart, Miss Leonard, Mr. Ballard, and Mr. Wescott. Say hello."

A whispered mumble drifted from the little boy that could have been a hello. Eric smiled and gave Charlie's hand a comforting squeeze. "That's fine Charlie. Now, why don't I leave you with Miss Dehart so you two can-." Eric stopped abruptly, Charlie had tightened his grip on Eric's hand and stepped behind him trembling.

"Would you like me to stay Charlie."

Charlie nodded quickly.

"Alright, I won't leave."

The other three teachers left and Miss Dehart calmly took a seat, Eric sat across from her and Charlie leaned against him.

She smiled at Charlie. "You can call me Meghan if you want Charlie, I'm here just to listen to you, and you can talk about what ever you want to. I won't judge or say anything; I'm just here to listen."

Charlie glanced at her then glanced at Eric before quickly looking to the ground, his arm was wrapped around Eric's leg tightly and he was fidgeting with Eric's pant leg.

"I…" Charlie's voice was quiet and soft, very timid and unsure; he glanced between the two adults before continuing. "I miss my family."

Meghan nodded sadly. "Its hard to be separated so suddenly from those you love, but Charlie, don't you think they'd want you to be happy where ever you are?"

Eric leaned back and relaxed as Meghan and Charlie continued to talk, he lightly ran his hand through Charlie's hair. He could get use to this, it was sort of nice to have a child around again.

When the session was over Eric and Charlie had dinner and then Eric tucked Charlie into bed.

A sleepy Charlie grabbed onto Eric's hand before he left. "You won't ever leave me will you Eric."

Eric smiled and tucked him in. "No Charlie, I won't ever leave you, I'm going to protect you."

Charlie nodded and Eric didn't leave till he was certain that Charlie was asleep.

**12345678910PRESENT**

Don entered the hotel room and nodded to the two agents positioned at the window.

"Any movement."

They shook there heads. "There's been a little movement, but he hasn't arrived yet.

Don nodded. "Keep an eye out, I want to know the minute he steps into that hotel."

The agents nodded.

**12345678910PAST**

Charlie happily drew his equations in the new notebook Eric had given him while lying on the floor, his pencil made little scratching sounds as he wrote and his legs swung in the air.

Surrounding him where different math books that he would occasionally flip through soaking up the knowledge like a starved sponge.

The door opened, but Charlie was in his own world and unaware until perfectly polished black shoes made them selves present in his vision.

Charlie looked up.

"Hello."

"Hello." answered Charlie softly.

The young man was dressed in a suit and strangely enough reminded Charlie of Eric.

The man crouched down to his level and glanced around at the different math books then at Charlie's notebook which contained many complex equations.

"Where are you parents."

Charlie blinked and glanced down at his notebook tears gathering in his eyes. "There gone."

The young man nodded. "Who brought you here."

"Eric." Whispered Charlie.

The young man nodded again then held out his hand. "My names Alex."

Charlie hesitantly took his hand. "Charlie."

Alex stood and pulled Charlie up with him. He looked him up and down. "How old are you Charlie?"

"Nine."

Alex winced and nodded, he patted Charlie on the shoulder. "Dinners in a few minutes, I'll see you then."

Alex then left the room, Charlie glanced back at him. What a strange man.

**12345678910**

Alex walked into Eric's study with out knocking.

Eric rose from behind his desk. "Alex, I thought you where in America."

Alex scowled. "I'm not."

Eric smirked and nodded. "Obviously, now what can I do for you."

Alex leaned across Eric's desk so they where face to face. "Why is a child genius in our library who was kidnapped from L.A."

Eric frowned at him. "You met Charlie then, did you say anything?"

"No, but you have some explaining to do, Father."

Eric sat and leaned back in his chair, he motioned for Alex to do the same.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it, Graves had him and contacted me. What kind of man would I have been if I left him with Graves."

Alex scowled at him. "You could have returned him to his parents."

"Alex please, I'm a business man, and when Charlie is older, he's going to get me a lot of business."

Eric leaned forward. "You are to stay away from him Alex, he is happy and safe, he's also going to be receiving a better education then his parents could ever hope to give him."

Alex sighed. "What about when he's older and starts asking questions."

"I will answer them, and he can make his choice then. For now, he's happy, healthy and safe. Leave it alone Alex, or do I need to remind you of the last time you tried to mess with my plans."

Alex glared at him. "I'll be leaving in the morning then."

He left the room and resisted the urge to slam the door, he found Charlie walking down the hall trying to carry a stack of books almost as big as him.

Alex quickly took them into his own arms and walked Charlie to his room. "Do you like it here Charlie?"

Charlie slowly nodded. "I have lots of books, and my room is really big, Eric said he'd even teach me how to play soccer, or football is what every one calls it here."

Charlie sat down on his bed, Alex nodded and glanced around the room, it was very nice and filled with books and other things that Charlie would find interesting.

Charlie was still chatting away though and for some reason seemed very relaxed around him.

"- and Don was going to…" Charlie trailed off his eyes brimming slightly before he bit his lip and clenched his fist to stop the tears from coming.

Alex glanced at him carefully. "Who's Don."

Charlie sat down and quietly answered him. "It doesn't matter any more." He glanced up and met Alex eyes. "I'm safe here."

Alex nodded and patted Charlie's shoulder, he let his hand rest there a moment. "Charlie, you probable won't see me for awhile, but I want you to do something for me. "Alex crouched down and looked Charlie in the eyes. "Don't ever forget Don or where you came from, you'll see them again someday. I promise." Alex then smiled and left.

The boy had deserved some kind of hope of ever getting out of this place.

**12345678910PRESENT**

"Don I've got movement! Three cars just pulled up, the passengers stepping out."

Don grabbed the binoculars and fixed it on the target.

"Agent Eppes, there's more then one passenger. Male, white, with black hair, young, the guards seem to be surrounding him primarily and Mr. Vazquez is joining them."

Don followed the target with the glass and watched as the man placed a familiar arm around the younger mans shoulder and seemed to talk with him. There backs were to them though.

"Do we have any better visuals, see if we can find out who the second person is."

"Whoa." Said one of the agents.

"What!" Said Don his gaze snapping back to the target.

"The young guy shrugged off Vazquez arm, and Vazquez doesn't look too happy."

Don watched as Vazquez moved into the hotel with his own body guards and the young man was forced to follow by his own troop of body guards. Before he entered though he glanced behind him.

Don dropped the binocs.

"What the-!"

**12345678910**

**Yes I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry, but school comes first. This is probable very rough and filled with mistakes, but hey, I just wanted to post it for all you poor people who have been in anguish so long.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie stared out the window at the on going traffic below, behind him Robert was unpacking his bags and two guards stood at the door.

He glanced at his watch. The door opened.

"Finally." Said Charlie moving away from the window and out the door were Erick was waiting. He jumped right to the point.

"You said I could visit her grave while we were here."

Erick poured him self a drink and ignored the question for a few minutes before responding. "Complications have occurred, it would seem that some one tipped the feds about our little trip and they're watching our every move. I doubt we will have time for any extra excursions."

Charlie clenched his fists. "You promised."

Erick glanced at him. "You of all people should know some promises can't be kept."

"But you promised! That's the only reason I even agreed to this!" Shouted Charlie.

Erick's eyes narrowed. "Do not raise your voice to me young man. I am sorry Charlie, but it simply is not safe."

"SAFE! I have never been safe since you kidnapped me!"

Erick's eyes were cold and Charlie knew he had crossed a line, but he couldn't stop. A month of cold silence and churning anger had built up to this explosion.

"Be careful Charlie, you don't want to say something you'll regret." Whispered Erick, while placing his drink on the bar.

Charlie glared at him. "The deals off, I'm done, I'm not doing anything for you. Get some one else to finish your job." He turned, and Erick grabbed his arm.

"Oh you're going to finish the job Charlie."

Charlie ripped his arm out of Erick's grasp. "No. Never again."

A cold look stole into Erick's eyes, Charlie squared his shoulders and lifted his head. "Go ahead, hit me, it'll just prove what I already know about you."

Erick's hands closed into fists and for a minute Charlie believed Erick would actually hit him, but then his hands relaxed.

Erick straightened his tie and smirked at Charlie. "No Charlie, I'm not going to hit _you_."

Charlie stared at him suspiciously.

Erick turned and picked up his drink taking a tentative sip before turning back to Charlie, he motioned to a file on the his desk.

"Go ahead, open it."

Charlie drifted over to the desk and opened the folder, his breath caught in his throat.

A picture of his father through a scoped lens lay innocently on top of a small stack of photos.

"Your father's heart isn't what it use to be, any sort of shock could cause a heart attack."

Slowly Charlie looked at the next photo, tears gathered in his eyes. It was a picture of Don. Gone was the gangly baseball player, in his place was a hardened man. Charlie's eyes widened as he saw the insignia on his brothers jacket. "FBI?!"

Erick smirked. "Yes, it would seem after you disappeared your brother never gave up looking for you." he walked over to the window and opened the blinds slightly. "He's in that building over there watching us, and he has no idea that you're right here."

Charlie's chest tightened, he couldn't breathe! The room was closing in on him.

He felt something cover his mouth and started gasping for breathe, slowly through his haze of confusion he heard voices yelling at him, but tunnel vision entered his perception and he gladly gave in.

Erick frowned at Charlie's collapsed figure. Their private doctor checked his vitals before nodding to him letting him know Charlie had only passed out.

Carefully Charlie was taken back to his room and put to bed.

The Doctor turned to Erick.

"I told you not to excite him, he hasn't been eating very well which doesn't help, I don't need you threatening him added to the mix."

"I didn't threaten him." Said Erick tersely.

The doctor glanced at the photos on the desk then at Erick. "Of course you didn't, you just threatened his family."

Erick scowled. "I'm his only family doctor, and you should mind your place."

**12345678910**

Don splashed ice cold water over his face, he blearily stared at him self in the mirror.

It couldn't be?!... could it?

Carefully he dried his face and tightened his tie, slowly he walked back into the room. His team turned slightly and glanced at him.

"You okay boss?"

Don nodded, he cleared his throat. "Did we get some pictures?"

"They're being sent back to development as we speak." Said one of the agents.

Don just nodded again, he picked up his binocs from were they had fallen and located the room in which Vazquez was residing. The shades were drawn and it wasn't dark enough to see shadows.

"Let me know as soon as those photos come back, I want the shots of the boy, and I want to know who he is and what he's doing with Vazquez." Said Don.

"We already received the Intel sir." A rookie handed him a file.

Quickly Don flipped it open, there was two pieces of paper with information, he glanced at the rookie. "This is it?"

He nodded. "He's new. They've seen him with Vazquez before, but they still don't know his name or any details."

Don nodded and began to read the sparse info on the boy.

A painful twinge occurred in his stomach as he saw that face flash before his eyes. So familiar and yet so different, but those eyes… those had been his mothers eyes.

**12345678910 **

**I know its short, but I thought you deserved something and this was all I could come up with at the moment. School is finally over though so hopefully I will have more time to right. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, but what I love above all else is suggestions on what I should do or different things you would like to happen in the story! Soooo…**

**Please review! I love it when you do, and suggestions are even more appreciated!**


End file.
